No1 Fan
by Digi-Warlock
Summary: alright, this is my first fic so be merciful, it's set when Matt is on his world tour with his band and he meets up with Robin, a born Guitarist, slight hints of Mimato, more to come


No1 fan

"Hey, who's that?" Matt asked, pointing up to one of the guys in one of the boxes

"Hey Matt! Concentrate dude, this' a big gig, if we screw up the critics are gonna chew us up and spit out the bones!" One of the instrumentals shouted, Matt nodded and went back to his guitar, playing it like crazy but well, the fans down in the main floor cheered their heads off, but the guy in the box just watched, smiling, then he caught Matt's eye and, unlike any other fan, he nodded, Matt just shrugged and kept playing till his fingers felt they we're going to drop off, then they all stopped on the final note

"Thank you! Thank you all!" Matt shouted to the crowd, then walked down backstage, where the guy was standing

"Matt ishida?" He asked

"Yeah, who're you?" Matt asked

"I've got a message for you" He told him

"Well?" Matt asked

"Your band isn't as good as it could be" He told Matt

"Who're you to judge how good we are?" Matt asked

"It isn't you or the band, it's the lighting and amps, they need tuning up" He told Matt

"So we'll get the guys to do it next gig, thanks for telling me" Matt thanked, he shook his head

"Let me put it like this, I can do much better then tune them up" He told him, the fans were still cheering outside

"how?" Matt asked

"T'is very technical, but you'll notice the difference straight away" He told Matt

"What's in it for you?" Matt asked

"The chance to go around with the guys who're the greatest at what they do" He replied

"Well… I'll have to talk with the guys first" Matt told him, he nodded

"Sure" And then gave him his card and walked away

"Hey guys, today after the gig, this guy came up to me and offered to tune up our stuff" Matt told them

"What… like… every gig?" Cid asked, the Bass player

"Every gig" Matt told him

"So what's in it for him?" Joe asked, purely coincidence about the name of the back-up guitarist

"He said something about travelling about with us, you know, on tour" Matt explained

"Alright, fine by me" Cid replied

"Me too, I mean, if he wants to do this, let him" Joe decided

"Why not?" Asked Russell, the keyboard

"it's settled then, he's in, Cid, gimme your cell" Matt told him, pulling out the card

"Hello?" Matt asked

"You've talked it over with your group already?" The guy asked over the phone

"Yeah, we're fine with it" Matt told him

"Great, when's your next gig?" He asked

"New York actually, but you can get the bus with us" Matt told him

"Thanks, by the way, the name's Robin" Robin told him, and hung up

"Hey, Robin! Good to see you again" Matt shouted at the guy now dressed in fairly friendly clothes

"Yeah, whatever, hey, who's driving the bus?" Robin asked

"That would be me" Cid told him

"Alright, everyone get on board!" shouted the manager, everyone got on board hastily and without question, except for Robin, who walked on and sized the guy up and down, then sat down behind Matt

"Hey, you any good with any instruments?" Russell asked

"Hah, if you call being good with a harmonica a skill, but I can do some Guitar" Robin replied, Russell looked thoughtful for a second

"Hey, come on, if you can play you can play in the band!" Joe shouted, handing over his guitar, Robin dropped away from this for a moment, but after some encouragement from the rest of the band he picked up and played a few basic notes, then strummed it, A.K.A Rock star style

"Not bad, looks like we've got a guy to fill in case someone's sick, how's your singing?" Matt asked

"well… I can sing, but not exceptionally" Robin replied, Matt nodded

"A few tweaks here and there and we'll be fine" Matt told him, Robin nodded

"Hey, Kid, you got a guitar?" The manager asked

"Not with me, I left it back at my place" Robin answered, awed at the thought of joining his favourite band of all time

"here, you can have mine" The manager told him, holding out a shiny, sleek looking electric guitar, Robin's hands itched to grip it

"Hey, that's your fave guitar, you didn't let us have it!" Joe shouted

"That's cause you brought your own, anyway, we're strapped for cash as it is" the manager explained

"What about that last gig?" Matt asked

"Spent it on Amps" the manager told him

"You spent it on Amps? I could've just tuned them up" Robin told him

"So? Next gig we get some money at last" The manager explained

"Hey, it isn't for the money, but it helps" Cid told Robin, he sat back in the chair, slowly strumming the guitar as it rained outside on the plains

"Hey Matt, what're you doing?" Robin asked

"Thinking" Matt replied

"What about?" Robin persisted

"Well… it's a guy/girl thing" Matt replied

"Ah, you love this girl then?" Robin asked

"Well… yeah, but I haven't seen her for ages" Matt replied

"I could help you a lot with this, Matt" Robin told him

"Oh? you could?" Matt asked

"Yeah, you know how to Woo girls?" Robin asked (A/N the art of 'Wooing' goes like this, flatter them till your dead)

"I know what you mean, but I ain't sure how to say it" Matt told him, Robin smirked

"Matt, one of the best things you can do is to just tell her, and if she says 'no' get over it, it won't be the end of the world" Robin told him, Matt looked at him with eyes which said he'd been there, Robin just shrugged

"Aw shoot… no way… I don't believe this!" Joe shouted as he got off the bus

"What's up wit you?" Robin asked

"My throats gone cold again, I won't be able to sing next gig…" Joe moaned, Robin looked to Matt, who smiled

"Your first gig, excited?" Matt asked

"scared, what song are we doing?" Robin asked

"It's our first one, 'Teenage Wolves', you know the wording?" Matt asked

"Yeah" Robin replied, and started tuning the Instruments

"Hey look it's them!" Cried a girl

"Run!" Cid shouted in reflex, Robin grabbed the guitar and ran for the building as did everyone else, locking the door behind them

"Geez… talk about a rush…" Robin said, gasping

"I'm just glad it isn't Jun again" Matt told him

"Jun? You mean the girl with the Teenage wolves website?" Robin asked, Matt rolled his eyes

"Probably, alright, Robin, get to those amps then get back down here, okay?" Matt asked, Robin nodded and wandered up onto the stage, looking out onto the vast emptiness of the theatre, slowly he smiled and did a bit of Air-guitar, then he minded himself about the amps, and sorted them out

"Hi" Came a feminine voice behind him, he quickly spun around to see… a very, very beautiful girl of about 15-16, wearing a very tight T-shirt and a micro-skirt

"Hi…" Robin replied slowly

"I've got a backstage pass here, and I was wondering if I could find a tour guide or something" The girl told him

"Well, I don't think we do tours, but I'll be obliged to show a young lady around the place" Robin complemented her, she smiled briefly at him

"Hey, are you in the band?" she asked

"technically" Robin replied

"Technically? Come on, I saw your little Air-guitar thing there, you want to be in the band, don't you?" She asked

"Well I'm standing in for Joe tonight, so I technically already am in the band" Robin told her, she rolled her eyes

"There's one for the critics, alright, take it away, mister tour-guide" She told him, Robin smiled a little and showed her around, stopping briefly at the band room

"I don't think you'd be allowed in here but I'll check if you want" Robin said, knocking at the door

"Hey Robin! Your part of the band now! You don't need to knock!" Matt shouted, Robin shrugged and opened the door

"This, is the Band room, this is where we all hang before the gig" Robin told her

"Mimi?" Matt asked

"Matt!" Mimi yelled, running in and hugging him, Robin rolled his eyes

"Fans" He muttered

"Actually me and Mimi have known each other for at least five years now, since I was 11" Matt told him, Robin let out a 'Ohhh' of realization, and in his mind he made a silent note that his chances had been dashed for the girl's love

"Anyway, did you sort out the Amps?" Matt asked

"Ready to rock and roll baby!" Robin yelled, then laughed

"Sorry, always wanted a reason to say that" Robin told him, they all laughed at him

"So should we go do some rehearsals then? Otherwise mr. Manager will get pissed" Russell told them, Matt nodded

"Alright Robin, come on, Mimi, you get the best view in the house, stage right" Matt told her, walking out the room

"Hey, who was that?" the reporter asked

"who was who?" Another asked

"That other guy who got off the bus, he was carrying the Managers old guitar" The first said

"Should've snapped him then, oh well, maybe we'll get another chance tonight" The second decided, they both nodded and sipped at their coffee

"Yeah!" Matt shouted as the song ended, Robin's fingers ached now from the frantic strumming

"Hey, you did good there, how about a permanent place as no 3 guitarist?" Matt asked Robin

"You serious?! HELL YEAH!" Robin yelled

"Great, and good work on the amps" Cid told him, the first stragglers were coming in through the doors now

"Alright, we'd better go get ready for the gig, come on guys" Russell told them, they all nodded and followed

"You coming?" Robin asked Mimi

"I'm allowed?" Mimi asked

"Well I'm not leaving you out her to fend for yourself till this lot get ready, come on, you might as well have some company" Robin told her, she smiled at him slightly and walked off with him

"There he was again!" The reporter shouted as Robin got down off the stage

"Gee… you think maybe he's a new member?" The second asked

"Or a replacement, didn't see Joe here today" The first told him

"Well, whatever, we're getting good ratings for this" The second explained, laughter

"Hey, where's my jacket?!" Cid roared

"I don't know!" Matt yelled back as he searched for his own gear

"um.. guys, the fans are getting restless" Robin told them, who was already in his baggy clothes, the roars of the fans were louder then ever

"it's now or never, in other words" Mimi told them

"Dammit!" Matt shouted, grabbing his guitar and walking out of the room, as did the others until they we're all a couple of metres off stage

"Yo, manager, get up here and prompt us!" Matt shouted, the manager scowled at him slightly then walked up

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls of the Big apple! For one night only, The teenage wolves!" The manager shouted, roars of fanatic fury rose as the group stepped up, Robin up last

"I told you! What did I tell you?" The reporter shouted frantically as he took pictures

"All right, I'd just like to say before we start, Joe couldn't make it tonight, so tonight we have replacing him our good buddy Robin! Who will soon be the 3rd Guitarist!" Matt shouted, Robin yelled and waved at them all with his guitar, everyone screamed as Matt started the first song off, then Robin joined in after the third note into a frantic beat, after that song had finished there were frantic roars of approval from the fans

"YEAOW!" Robin shouted as he ended the last song on a solo, now it just came as instinct

"We love you Wolves!" A fan shouted, Robin waved to her

"Yo! Could we have a few questions?!" A reporter shouted

"Fire away!" Matt roared

"Is Robin a permanent replacement or is he going on the next Gig? Cause he's pretty damn good!" The reporter shouted, everyone shouted in agreement, Robin looked at them all in fascination

"Damn this feels good…" He told himself inside his mind

"He's going to be in the next Gig! But he's the 3rd guitarist like I said! Joe will be better and back too" Matt shouted and left the stage

"Guys! The ratings are going up in hundreds! We're finally going to the big time!" The manager told them

"Well, next we're going to hometown" Matt decided

"Japan? That'll cost a bundle, Matt" Cid told him

"Doesn't matter! We're getting loads of Interview requests from absolutely loads of channels, and Robin, a few of them are for you!" The Manager shouted, Robin beamed in happiness

"Hey, I just heard, you going back to Japan?" Mimi asked, walking down off the stage

"Yeah, wanna come?" Matt asked

"Sure I do, can't wait to see Sora and the others again!" Mimi yelled

"What about you, Robin?" Matt asked

"I go where the group goes now" Robin told him, Matt smiled, then stood rooted to the spot in horror when he realised he would have to face the two things that he had feared ever since he had been in a rock-band

Jun

And his father

End

Knight: well?

Mimi: ….

Matt:…

Cid:…

Russell: ….

Joe: ….

Knight: …. I see, well, anyway, I DON'T OWN Digimon! SOME OTHER GIT DOES, AND PLS R&R!!!!


End file.
